


Steamy satisfaction

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Shower Sex, sexy!kabby, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is there a better way to end a tiredsome day then ending up in a shower with Marcus Kane? Abby doesn't think so</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I had to take a break from my other story, the angst was getting to me. So kabby shower sex it is!! ALSO HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO WAIT 7 MONTHS??!!!!

While making the trip from medical to Marcus’ quarters, all Abby can think of is how much she wants to crawl into bed, snuggle up to Marcus and sleep for at least 24 hours. Fully realising that the latter isn’t possible, with her being the chief medical officer and co-chancellor. She’d be lucky if she even got five hours of sleep.   _Ah well, two out of three still sounds nice._ Abby muses as she arrives at the one place she can truly relax and enters the room. Officially she still has her own quarters but after the whole COL thing, Marcus and Abby both decided that enough time had been wasted and she almost immediately moved in. This to the amusement and delight of the rest of Arkadia, she may not know everything that went on in the camp but she wasn’t oblivious to the numerous bets people made about the two of them. 

The sound of the shower running greets her when she steps into the room. _Mm a shower does sound good,_ she reckons. _Even more so if said shower included one naked Marcus,_ she smirks as she pulls of her jacket and takes off  her shoes and socks. A wave of steam rolls over Abby when she enters the bathroom and she can’t help but stop for a few seconds and admire the view. She can see his silhouette through the curtain, his _well-defined_ body and images of last night flash through her head. More specifically images of Marcus laying on his back as she dropped little kisses all over his chest while riding him. Shaking her head in order to clear it, because the room suddenly was getting _very_ warm, she fully steps into the room and takes her pants off. Marcus must have heard her moving because a few seconds later his head peeks out from the shower curtain. “Hi”, he utters, hair plastered against his face, water dripping from his beard and with a large smile. “Care to join me?”, he adds with a wiggle of his brows. 

Abby lets out a chuckle, happy to see him so carefree for a change and moves closer to the shower. “Maybe”, she retorts while leaning in for a quick peck on his lips. Marcus however has something more than just a quick peck in mind, because he pulls her into the shower and snickers in response to Abby’s  squeal when the water hits her.  

“Marcus”, she reprimands him while slapping his shoulder lightly, “I’m all wet now”. 

“And I have barely even touched you. That’s a new record”, he responds with a large smirk. 

At that Abby rolls her eyes, “You’re incorrigible Marcus Kane”, she chides but there’s a fondness that shines through.  

He pulls her into his arms, “Ah, but you know you like it”, he grins.

“Yes”, Abby replies, “Yes, I do” 

They share a smile and Marcus watches how the water runs down her hair and soaks through the material of her top. He brushes some wet strands from her face and leans down for another kiss. Abby sighs into his mouth and slides her hands into his hair in order to tug him even closer. Marcus drops one hand to her ass to cup it and pulling their lower bodies flush against each other. Abby feels his erection and with a smirk to his mouth starts to move against it, slowly grinding.  

“ _Abby”,_ Marcus groans and starts to thrust back. Both let out groans in response to the additional friction. When they reluctantly break away for air, Marcus lets his gaze travel over her body. The wet fabric of her top clings to her curves, both her top and bra do nothing to hide her nipples. He can feel himself harden even further at the sight. Abby, for her part, isn’t faring any better, Marcus’ heated gaze on her skin made her legs tremble. 

“You know, this is a good look on you”, Marcus murmurs before pivoting them and pushing her against the wall. 

“Glad you approve”, Abby answers back before nipping at his throat. Marcus growls in response, lifts her chin and fuses their mouths together in a bruising kiss. 

The water pours down on them from the side as one of his hands glides into her hair, massaging her scalp. The other one wanders towards her breast over her clothes, stroking the nipple lightly with his thumb, arousing her further. Abby leans her head back against the wall in response. Her eyes fall shut as Marcus nuzzles her throat, working his way past her collarbone and down to her breast. His beard scratches against her skin, making her shiver in delight and anticipation. When he takes a nipple into his warm mouth, Abby lets out a groan and grips his head, pulling him even closer. 

“God, Marcus”, she groans. She can feel the smirk against her skin as he sucks on her nipple through the fabric before biting down gently. And then harder. The sharp sensation radiates through her as she arches her back towards him, wanting and needing more. After a short while he latches onto her other breast, nibbling and biting her again as he holds her  close with one hand still in her hair and the other on her ass.

“Mmm, Marcus”, she gasps, “Ah, yes. Just like that”, still moving her hips against his. 

He sucks harder in response as he draws more of her breast into his mouth, tracing her hardened  nipple with his tongue through her clothes. Wanting to make him lose control as well, Abby reaches down and takes his erection in her hand. She strokes him, twisting her wrist while sliding her thumb over the head. 

“ _Fuck_ , Abby”, he exclaims with a groan, releasing her nipple. 

“That is the goal, yes”, she retorts, trying to sound sexy but it comes out more breathless. 

“Very funny”, he replies before kissing the smirk of her face and making her moan his name. Which was something Marcus thought he’d never get tired of. He still gets a thrill every time he can make her say his name in _that_ voice, when he can make her crazy with need. 

When they pull away, Abby pushes him slightly back so she can take off her remaining clothes. After she’s completely naked, she welcomes him back into her arms. Marcus skims his hand over her body before stopping at her hips. Realising what he wants, Abby lifts her hips and wraps her legs around his waist. She watches almost breathlessly as Marcus takes his erection in his hand before sliding it through her folds, teasing her, over and over again. 

“Marcus”, she growls getting frustrated. 

“Stop teasing and fuck me already”, she hisses pushing her hips closer. 

Looking entirely too smug Marcus captures her lips once more and thrusts into her. He takes her wrist, places them above her head and continues to thrust into her. Marcus knows exactly how and where to touch in order to make her lose control. And there’s no way they’re leaving the shower before she has screamed out his name, at least once. Abby’s moans echo throughout the bathroom. 

“Yes, Marcus. Just like – Ah. You feel so good. Just like that”, she gasps.   
  
Marcus lets her hands go and leans in to suck on her neck. Gripping his shoulders, Abby lets her right leg slide down, opening herself up a bit more as he thrusts deeper into her, stroking her clit. She then brings her hands around his neck and moves her fingers through his long, wet hair. Looking down, Abby can see the water streaming over his chest and onto his cock as it moves in and out of her. She inhales sharply at the sight, pleasure twisting low in her stomach.   
  
“You like to watch, don’t you Abby?”, Marcus whispers in her ear before nipping at her earlobe.

“Yes!”, she exclaims, her head falls back as her cries increase in intensity. She is so close. His arms steady her against the wall as he thrusts into her faster. 

“Oh yes. Yes, yes, like that Marcus. Fuck me, _please._ ” 

Marcus grunts in response, quickening his pace and almost comes when he feels her inner muscles gripping him. He manages  a few more thrusts before Abby suddenly stills and screams his name, coming so hard she sees stars behind her eyes and shudders in his arms.   


“God Abby. You have no idea how beautiful you are when you come”, Marcus mutters and kisses her hard. He continues to thrust into her, his rhythm becoming more erratic. Abby .  She reaches down to massage his balls, pushing him over the edge. He drives into her, crying out her name and pinning her against the wall as he spills into her. Holding onto her, caressing her body and tenderly kissing her as they embrace, they both come down from their high. 

Marcus looks tenderly into her eyes as he gently pushes the wet tendrils of her hair behind her ears. “How about we dry ourselves off and go to bed?”, he murmurs realising how exhausted Abby must be after another tiring day. She hums in response and nuzzles his throat. 

Later when they’re in bed and Abby’s sprawled on top of Marcus one thought crosses her mind before falling asleep. _I could get used to this_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are much appreciated


End file.
